


Many a slip

by Loth_rat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Loves Rey, Can she be taught?, F/M, Fix-It, History doesn't have to repeat itself, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Stubborn Rey (Star Wars), The force awakes was basically episode 4, snarky rey, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loth_rat/pseuds/Loth_rat
Summary: What if Kylo Ren hadn't been successful in killing his father?  What if Rey hadn't escaped him on Ilum?  Is it possible they can find love?This is my humble version of boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, girl tries to kill boy, etc.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To the few adventurous readers who have found their way here - any and all feedback is welcome & appreciated. I will try to post updates every few weeks. 
> 
> The title is from an old proverb "there's many a slip 'twixt cup and lip."

Her cell was cold and dimly lit with a dull red light. A narrow bunk jutted out from the wall opposite the door. A trench-like latrine was a few feet from that. In total, her cell was perhaps three by five paces.

Sterile, clinical - Rey supposed she should expect nothing less of the First Order. The tales she had heard back on Jakku often gave her the impression that the First Order would love nothing more than to strip the humanity away from the galaxy, to turn each world into an ordered soulless machine subservient to the Order's might. Her recent interactions with the First Order had only served to reinforce that impression. Shivering, she took inventory of her injuries. Her head was pounding, her throat dry and crusted blood crumbled off her hair when she gingerly probed her temple. She could feel several deep bruises blooming on her torso and limbs, but seemed not to have sustained any deep lacerations. She suppressed a groan as she pushed herself up from the floor and made her way towards the cell door. How long had she been out? Memory of the events preceding her current captivity trickled back to her. 

_Han, for unknown reasons, revealed himself to Kylo Ren after they had placed detonators in Starkiller's thermal oscillator. Approaching Ren and reaching out to hold his face like one cradles a child. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could hear Finn cursing under his breath._

_"What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed! Kriff, he's in the shot"_

_She moved aside to let Finn get a better angle just as Kylo Ren raised his sheathed lightsaber towards Han Solo. Finn forced out a sharp breath and a bolt burst from the tip of his blaster towards Kylo Ren. Rey fully expected him to use the force and deflect the bolt just as he had done with her in the forest of Takodana. But Ren was evidently so wrapped up in his exchange with Han that he didn't see the shot coming. The bolt struck his left shoulder just as he ignited his saber, knocking his position from what would certainly have been a killing blow. Han fell to the floor bleeding, a deep wound mirroring the dark force user's through Han's upper left chest. A scream cut through the air and it took Rey a moment to realize it was her own. Chewie's enraged cry echoed through the chamber. Ren, seemingly in shock, hastily stumbled backwards as the wookie charged towards the fallen man._

_Finn had darted out after Ren, leaving the trigger for the detonators with Rey. She keyed the remote as soon as Chewie cleared the catwalk with Han's limp body, then ran out to follow Finn. Just in time to see Kylo Ren throw her companion forcefully against a tree, knocking him unconscious and sending his lightsaber flying. As Kylo raised his blade for a killing blow, Rey raised her blaster and yelled out to him._

_"We're not done yet, you monster!" Loud enough to draw his attention away from Finn. Ren was without his helmet, and she saw his look of rage shift to a smirk of- amusement?- as she fired at him. Just as before her bolts were unable to make contact as Ren manipulated them with the force. He extended his free hand towards where Finn's lightsaber had dropped. Gleaning his intent, Rey's breath caught in her throat. If Ren got the second saber they were done for. On instinct, she extended her own arm and_ willed _the blue lightsaber to come to her. And felt a swell of triumph in her chest as the saber shot past Kylo Ren and slapped into her palm. She keyed the saber on, and light from blue and red blades lit the snow and the forest as the two charged towards each other._

Rey shook her head slightly to clear her mind. She couldn't remember how she had been re-captured. She wasn't sure if Finn had escaped, or if the Resistance had succeeded in destroying Starkiller base. Obviously the fight with Kylo had not ended as well as she had hoped, given her present circumstances. She crept to her cell door, hoping she could repeat her previous escape from the inquisition chamber. Someone had left the shutter on her cell door open; Rey cautiously peered through the grate.

"Expecting someone?" A deep voice intoned. Kylo Ren was leaning casually against a wall. 

"Have you seriously been standing outside of my cell just waiting for me to peek my head out? Did your Supreme Leader demote you to guard duty? Or did you just miss me that much?" Rey couldn't help but snark back. 

"Little Scavenger" Kylo Ren shook his head and let out a little chuckle. "After the last time I think you know we won't be leaving you under the supervision of our regular storm troopers. I meant what I said when we fought though. You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the force." He approached the cell and slid a small tray with food through a slot on the door. As much as she wanted to snub the offering, Rey could never pass up on a meal. With barely a moment's hesitation she dug into the stew and brown bread on the tray.

"You're strong in the Force," Ben continued, ignoring Rey's scoff as she continued to shovel food into her mouth. If only she'd been strong with the force maybe she wouldn't be in captivity right now, right back where she had started. She paused her chewing long enough to bite out a response. 

"Even assuming that is true, what makes you think I would _ever_ want to learn from you. I have no use for anything someone like you could teach me about the Force."

He met her hostile glare with composure. "I'm not sure how you came to that conclusion since you hardly even know me."

"I know everything I need to know about you" she snapped back, irritated by his calm demeanor.

"You do? Ah, you do." He peered at her intently for a moment through the bars of her cell door. "You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you called me a monster."

Rey finished the last bites of her meal and slid her tray back to Kylo through the door without reply. Her mind flashed back to their first interactions not 24 hours ago when he had brutalized her mind and threatened to take whatever he wanted. _You are a monster_ she thought silently. She thought she caught a glimpse of regret in his eyes as he turned to leave. 

"Yes, I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long between chapters :(

Resistance HQ, D'Qar, Ileenium System

Finn stood nervously outside the conference room, clenching and unclenching his hands. He had just finished his mission debrief and could hear Poe Dameron and General Leia Organa arguing within.

"... What a foolhardy and dangerous idea, rushing off into the woods alone to confront Kylo Ren. After deceiving us into thinking he was intimately acquainted with the design of the Starkiller so he could chase after his friend from Jakku. And in the end we still didn't recover this girl he is friends with." He heard Leia's voice rise in exasperation.

"Leia, I know nothing irritates you more than being fed half truths. But he still succeeded in taking down the shields so we could destroy the base. And retrieving Luke's lightsaber from Takodana. And... without him Kylo surely would have struck Han with a killing blow. Chewie basically said as much." Finn let out a deep breath, trying to relax. At least Poe was a passionate ally. Whatever Leia's reply was, it was too low to understand. Aside from the words "if he is to be believed" anyways. 

Finn lost himself momentarily in the memory from Starkiller base - _the sharp scent of crushed pine, the eerie sound of dogfighting in the distance punctuated by the crunch of snow beneath his feet. Sudden booming explosions shaking the earth behind him as Rey_ _set off the detonators in the thermal oscillator being him. Finn chasing into the woods after Kylo Ren - why had he done that? Anger at what had just happened to Han blinded him momentarily as he fired his blaster. Shock and fear when Kylo deflected the bolts with his saber. A sudden mad hope when he found the lightsaber from Takodana at his waist and ignited it with barely enough time to deflect a blow from Ren. Hope that turned to ashes in his mouth as Ren overwhelmed him with a vicious onslaught of slashes from his red blade. Being propelled through the air without a touch - how? - before striking his head against a tree and succumbing to darkness. Waking with the tremors of the planet beneath him who knows how long after, astonished at his survival with no Ren in sight._

He still wasn't sure how Chewie had located him before Ilum collapsed. He was equally confused about what had stopped Ren from slaughtering him while he was unconscious, how he had gotten the lightsaber back, or what had become of Rey. The gaps in his memory were rather frustrating. 

Finn rubbed his forehead and stretched his back slightly and surveyed the hallway around him, his eyes coming to rest on the white and orange astromec that he and Rey had rescued from Jakku. BB8 must have come in while he was attempting to listen through the door, or perhaps lost in his memory. The small droid chirped a greeting and attempted to gain access to the conference room. 

Poe emerged momentarily. "Woah there buddy, calm down. What's going on?" BB8 let out a series of beeps and whistles while Poe listened intently. A smile dawned on his face and he turned to Leia. "General, Han Solo is awake."

...

Organa all but ran to the med bay with Poe and Finn in her wake, debriefing forgotten. Han was sitting up and arguing with a med droid who was attempting to administer a sedative after changing his shoulder bandage. At the sight of the general the droid's efforts slowed and Han flashed a grimaced attempt at a smile at his estranged wife. 

"So, what'd I miss?" 

"Evacuation of this base is underway. Our assets are scrambling to our various hideouts and splinter cells while we stick around here to serve as a decoy for when the First Order arrives. Reminds me of that time on Hoth." Leia had a wistful look on her face as she looked down at Han.

"Well at least you've learned something from all your years as a Rebel." Han managed a smirk. "You'll never put all your eggs in one basket again. Your cause will be alright."

There was a small pause, and Leia looked like she wanted to ask Han another question. Her eyes surveyed Poe and Finn briefly before she shifted her weight and closed her lips. Han took it as an opportunity to ask another question. "Ok, so who is going to get your brother? I'm assuming that little guy gave you the map?" He gestured at BB8.

"Me" Leia replied with a look of determination.

"You can't be serious Leia" Han chided.

Leia lifted her chin, defiant. "Who better to bring him back"

"You're the leader of the Resistance. I know the loss of Hosnian Prime was a huge blow for the new Republic, but you would be foolish to think the First Order isn't also reeling from the blow you struck wiping out the deathstar..."

"Starkiller" Poe mumbled

"Right, Starkiller" Han took a breath and continued, "Starkiller. They had to have spent years building that thing."

"So?" Leia retorted, verging on childish. 

"My point is that the General can't leave in the middle of the battle. Now is the time to attack, not go off all alone on some retrieval mission." Han's gentle expression belayed some of the admonishment in his words. 

Leia sighed. Evidently her estranged husband was a military tactician now. "Ok, well, I'll think on that. But for now it's a moot point. We still haven't found a match to that map BB8 brought us."

"Actually..." Poe cautiously interjected, hesitating as the General shot him a look "BB8 says your droid R2D2 has a match."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Finalizer

Kylo Ren was up early again, before the artificial dawn of the Finalizer. He had trained alone, the dull red glow of the gym's lights just bright enough for him to focus on his form during his warm-up drills without being a distraction. He forced himself through the forms, hoping to shake the strange feelings lingering from his dreams. 

He had fought strange nightmares last night. Nightmares were not uncommon for Kylo; he often would draw on the pain and the smoldering emotions from them to fuel his Force connection during his morning trainings. But these nightmares were something new- they were not his own. They had started with a small girl, with mousy hair, being roughly dragged away from a junker vessel in the desert. He could feel the confusion and agitation radiating from her, could sense it transform to anguish as the junker lifted off. Even in the dream, her pain was overwhelming. Feelings of abandonment, aching and alone. 

Echos of his own childhood crept in without his permission, escaping the dark crevice of his mind where he kept them locked. His mother, dressed in her formal Senate attire, engaged in yet another passive aggressive struggle with his father over who would be responsible for young Ben while she attended to another of her 'important political assignations.' His so called friends, trembling with terror, backing away from him after an accidental manifestation of his force powers while they were playing. The family servants, later, running in fright in the midst of a force filled crying fit that left his mother's kitchen in shambles. His father, fear in his eyes, handing him off to his uncle Luke without saying goodbye, finding reasons not to visit for the next thirteen years. His fellow padawan students, who were like him and were supposed to understand him, practically ostracizing him as the nephew of the great Jedi master. And finally the girl, Rey, horror in her expression as his slaughter of Han replayed over and over in his mind for her to see. 

He had woken in a sweat, bedsheets twisted and soaked, the hour still far too early. He had hoped training would drive the remnants of his dream from his mind. But after an hour of decimating countless simulation fighters his nocturnal torments were still fresh in his mind. Grunting in frustration, he sheathed his saber and made his way back to his quarters to shower and prepare for the day. 

....

The light of the cell was gradually increasing from a pre-dawn red to a glow more reminiscent of an oven when Rey roused from slumber. Her sleep had initially been disturbed by unhappy dreams, first of her own childhood and then of a troubled dark haired boy with force powers who had lived with both Senator Organa and Han Solo. It was strange, living in a dream where she had a family - everything she'd always thought she'd wanted - and yet feeling so alone. Those dreams had ended with a replay of Kylo Ren's attempt to kill Han Solo, although in this version she felt overwhelmed by feelings not just of sadness, but regret and shame. After that, her dreams had mostly ended, with only an occasional moment punctuated by images of Kylo Ren training. Overall a strange night's sleep. 

Rey stretched and made an effort to limber her limbs, more out of habit than any anticipation of activity. The sound of the brig's door sliding open and bootsteps on the floor behind her announced that she had company, but she deliberately finished with her stretches before deigning to acknowledge her visitor. 

"I brought you breakfast" Kylo Ren rumbled. Rey eyed him briefly as he slid a tray through her cell door. The dark circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced than before. 

"Did you happen to bring a key to let me out?" Rey quipped in between bites. Kylo rolled his eyes but didn't dignify her question with a response. Rey looked up from her meal briefly, making eye contact through the door. "Your sense of humor seems a little strained today. Rough night Lord Ren?"

Kylo brushed his fingers though his hair and if she hadn't been watching him closely she would have sworn she heard him reply ' _yes._ ' But his lips didn't move. After a minute more of silence, Rey slid her now empty food tray back through the slot in the door. 

"Well thanks for the awkward silence while I ate . I suppose" Rey looked up at him again. 

"My pleasure." A glimmer of a smile reflected in his eyes. "Although you know you can eat at a more leisurely pace. I won't come in there to fight you for your food." Rey blushed in embarrassment both at her eating habits and the knowledge that Kylo Ren was undoubtedly teasing her. "I will be back after noon with your lunch. In the meantime, is there anything i can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

 _'Tell me where I am and let me out of this cell'_ Rey mentally retorted, trying to formulate a more productive answer. 

"We're currently on course for the Ileenium System. And I think you know I can't let you out of that cell" Kylo said out loud in reply.

Disturbed that he had heard her thoughts, Rey flushed again. "Stop doing that" she snapped. 

"What?" He feigned innocence. 

"Responding to my thoughts. Get out of my head." She shot him a knowing glare.

"I can't help it, you think so loudly." He could barely keep a smirk off his face. _If you would let me train you..._ he thought at her loudly.

"Don't do that either, ugh. You have no respect or understanding of appropriate boundaries."

At this Kylo let out a low, dark, self depreciating chuckle. _He remembered the subject of half his dreams the night before and his debrief with Snoke yesterday before she had woken. How Snoke had rewarded his obedience in killing his father with another session of rifling through Kylo’s mind punctuated by episodes of force electrocution._

"What?" Rey stared at him, shocked. Kylo didn't respond, but when he finally met her gaze she was still wide-eyed. _Had he failed to shield? He didn't think he had been projecting that._

"How could you willingly serve such a master? What value could you possibly gain by killing your father? " she whispered.

 _Evidently she hadn't known Han was his father. Hmm._ "It's not something you could understand" Kylo responded quietly. 

"That's for damn sure. I may have been treated like garbage my whole life, but I've never willingly... accepted that I should be treated that way" Rey retorted with outrage. 

Kylo sighed, but didn't respond out loud. His thoughts were a jumble, circling around Snoke and his ever pervasive presence in Kylo's mind. As he turned to leave though, Rey heard his regretful thoughts loud and clear. _I will have to bring you to him eventually..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some mind games 😋


	4. Chapter 4

The Finalizer

Eventually, it turned out, was only a few hours later. Kylo had been unable to hide his thoughts of Rey from Snoke when the Supreme Leader had probed his mind. And while Snoke had not actually taken the debrief as an opportunity for punishment, Kylo knew it was because he had something far worse planned for when he saw Rey. He just wasn't quite sure what it was yet. 

Kylo was still brooding when he entered the cell block where Rey was housed alone. "Lunchtime already?" Rey teased him, "or could you not keep me from your thoughts."

"If only you knew little jedi" Kylo muttered. He looked up just in time to catch a faint blush on her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow and her blush deepened as Rey averted her gaze. Snippets of her assumptions about his sex life and proclivities echoed in her thoughts. "Not like _that._ I can assure you that whatever else you may think of me, with regards to _that_ I am a gentleman and my partners are always willing, thank you. I am here to bring you to the Supreme Leader for questioning," he answered, wishing he had kept his helmet on as his ears reddened. Both of them suffered through a few minutes of mortified silence as he unlocked the door to Rey's cell and bound her wrists. And of course, now that Rey had brought the subject to the forefront of his thoughts, Kylo's animal mind could not help imagining the two of them partaking in more... intimate... activities. He donned his helmet at the end of the cell block where he had left it, relieved to be hidden from her view once again. 

Kylo was still ruminating silently about their exchange when they disembarked the shuttle to the Supremacy fifteen minutes later. Why did it disturb him that she assumed such base things about his nature? Should he be surprised, when even his own kin and his former master Skywalker had lumped him in with rapists, murderers, and thieves?

"What is your deal with Luke Skywalker anyway?" Rey was looking at him again, head cocked to one side. He knew he had been shielding his thoughts this time, what the kriff?

"Imagine a wall that wraps around your mind. It extends completely around you and envelopes you. Nothing can go in and nothing can go out." Kylo attempted to divert her from the question. No way in hell was _that_ something he wanted in her mind minutes before seeing Snoke. He could only hope she hadn't been privy to his earlier thoughts. 

"Yeah, maybe you should keep working on that yourself." _I could hear every sordid detail_ Rey responded. "Why do you want Skywalker so badly?"

Kylo sighed as he attempted, somewhat successfully, to repress the memory. "I would rather not talk about it right before we meet with my master. You'll find out soon enough." He paused before the doors of Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room, taking one last look at her before they entered. "Rey, just remember, this will be easier for both of us if you don't resist."

Kylo could barely contain his nerves as he stepped into the throne room, Rey in tow. Kylo quickly knelt in deference, tugging Rey down with him by her bindings. 

"Young Rey, welcome." Snoke's gravely voice rang across the room. "It seems that you have something I require in your possession." Rey struggled to her feet, pushing free of Kylo's grip and glaring up at the throne. 

"You will give it to me." Snoke commanded. 

"It seems that both you and your apprentice want something from me today" Rey remarked dryly. "I'm going to have to respectfully decline." Kylo couldn't help but admire her spunk, even if he knew what was coming next. 

"Dear child, I think you misunderstand me." Snoke had a sinister smile. "I can take whatever I want."

Kylo felt the moment her mind was violated. Snoke was not gentle the way he had been. The pain echoed in searing waves through his mind and if Kylo had not already been on his knees he was certain he would have dropped to them from the agony. He watched her flit from memory to memory - finding the droid on Jakku, meeting the traitor FN-2187, stealing in the millennium Falcon, outflying several tie fighters, getting picked up by Han Solo. He felt Rey struggle against Snoke, but still saw the moment the droid revealed the map. And Snoke continued to rake through her mind, searching until he found the memory of her interrogation. 

Kylo could not even pretend to be unaffected - he was bent over gasping for breath when Snoke had finished. A tiny part of his brain registered Rey on her knees at his side, tears streaming down her face, equally wrecked. A slow chuckle rolled out from Snoke's chest, unnerving Kylo all the more. 

"My dear boy, I have what we seek, but you didn't tell me about this... connection... between you two." Snoke's grin was malevolent as he surveyed his apprentice. "For you, girl, all is lost."

Kylo was surprised to see Rey struggle back to her feet beside him. "You're wrong" she gritted out, "there is nothing between us and never will be. And you will never win. I'm certain the Resistance is already on their way to Luke Skywalker and they will be long gone before you can find him."

All of Snoke's teeth showed as he laughed. "Ooh. And still that fiery spit of hope." All Kylo felt was the white hot heat of the Snoke's electricity searing through Rey's body before the world turned black. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The Millennium Falcon 

Finn stared at the lightsaber in his hand, the blue swirls of hyperspace streaming by the transparisteel viewport of the Millennium Falcon. He was almost done with his watch - the course to Luke Skywalker would take over 72 hours and they had decided 8 hour shifts were the best split. Han and Chewie were in the back. When he had come up for his turn in the cockpit Han was still resting as the final bacta patches did their work, and Chewie had been puzzling over an old game of Dejarik.

Finn had been surprised to be selected for this mission. Leia and Han had argued throughout most of the mission planning, first about who should go, then about how to get there and what to do. He had not expected that Han would ask for him to come along.

"Let me take the kid. You need Poe" Han had argued when Leia proposed that Poe accompany Han and Chewie to Ahch-To. And even though Leia still seemed disgruntled about the Starkiller mission she had ultimately relented. Perhaps it had something to do with Han's persuasive recounting of their time on Takodana. Maz had handed him the lightsaber- the Skywalker saber- with a sense of destiny. Or perhaps it had something to do with his previous escape and evasion of the First Order - twice.

Finn ran his thumb idly along the edge of the saber. The mysterious saber that had returned to him while he was unconscious. He wondered what had happened to Rey. Obviously she hadn't made it back to the Falcon, but had she perished with Starkiller? Han and Poe seemed to think so, but Finn couldn't shake the feeling that she was still out there somewhere still alive. 

What was he doing? In the past 24 hours he had abandoned the only life he had ever known only to jump straight in to serving a new cause. And while there was no doubt in his mind that what the First Order was doing was wrong - reprehensible, for many reasons, the sudden change of course was a shock to his system. He had been trained, nearly programmed, to obey orders without question, but in a heartbeat abandoned his orders rather than join in the slaughter an innocent town. And while helping Poe Dameron escape could be considered an act of self preservation, his spur of the moment choice to stand by Rey instead of escaping to the outer rim perplexed him. Why did he feel compelled to seek out danger for someone he had just met, for nothing more than a gut feeling? His whole identity was in crisis, he was reeling, grasping to understand who he truly was. He didn't hear the footfalls behind him when Han walked up to relieve him of duty. 

"Hey kid, what's got you looking so glum?" Han asked. 

Finn looked up, startled out of his musings. "Oh nothing, just wondering how I ended up with this thing." He gestured with the lightsaber in his hand. 

"Uhhuh." Han grunted. The older man took a seat beside him in the cockpit and began to settle in for his upcoming shift. 

"You know, you remind me of a smuggler I knew a long time ago, before the fall of the empire." Han finally said. Finn raised an eyebrow but remained silent. 

"He convinced himself to go against an entire empire for some girl. Despite it being none of his business and against his own interests." Han gave him an appraising look before continuing. "She is really something, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Finn had a moment of confusion. Was Han Solo talking about his relationship with a young Princess Leia?

Han shook his head, amused. "I mean Rey."

Finn held his gaze a moment before replying, his eyes narrowed at Han. "Yes, she is." He hesitated. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here then?" Han gave him another look. 

"I don't know."

"You seemed pretty certain on Takodana that you wanted nothing to do with the Resistance. You wanted to cut and run, and yet you're here now." Han challenged him. 

Finn paused, mulling over the accusation. There was no denying he admired Rey. She had gone and gotten involved in a galactic struggle against a superpower, simply standing up for what she thought was right. Fighting for it even when she stood to lose. Was he here for her?

No. He had felt something, first on Takodana and then again on Ilium when he was looking for Rey. Something he couldn't explain, just like the other times. And it insisted he needed to work with the Resistance. That he needed to find Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. Even if that meant painting an even bigger target on his own back for the First Order.

"Hey Big deal? You still with me?" 

Finn snapped out of his reverie. "I can't explain it, I guess I just have this feeling. Like there's something driving me down this path, something I need to do, need to know, even if there's a high price."

Han looked at him skeptically. Finn was pretty sure he had swallowed a sarcastic snort.

"What about you?" Finn asked, slightly embarrassed and hoping to change the subject. "Are you going on this mission for the resistance?"

"No, this is personal." Han answered, staring out into hyperspace. "I need to speak with an old friend."


End file.
